The present invention relates to an image-capturing system diagnostic device, an image-capturing system diagnostic program, an image-capturing system diagnostic program product and an image-capturing device that enable optimal utilization of an electronic camera and the like.
There are methods known in the related art adopted in conjunction with OCR (optical character reader) devices, such as photocopiers, facsimile machines and scanners to diagnose the state of foreign matter buildup at the original copy reader unit. For instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. S63-221766 discloses a method in which the level of the reflected light from the background is read and binarized before starting the original copy feed and it is judged that there is a buildup of foreign matter particles if the number of pixels determined to be black is equal to or greater than a predetermined value. In the method disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H4-271663, a pre-warning display or an alert display for foreign matter buildup at a shading correcting plate that provides a reference white level for shading correction is brought up if there is a pixel with an output value obtained through a read, which is equal to or less than a predetermined value. In addition, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-27475 discloses a method for detecting an area with foreign matter buildup present in the optical path and physically cleaning the foreign matter buildup with compressed air.